


Good Or Evil?

by JustLivingOneStepAtATime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLivingOneStepAtATime/pseuds/JustLivingOneStepAtATime
Summary: It started off as a simple job, but Summer who was a single mother on the run was ambushed. The white fang killed the Huntress only to realize she had a baby. Adam suddenly felt attach to the little baby who was human and took her under his wing. Ruby Taurus grew up in the white fang as a human but everyone respected her. She was strong, powerful, and smart. She started to fall for the black headed cat. Blake and when Blake leaves Ruby becomes cold and ruthless. Then Salem forces arrived as Ruby is forced to meet them to represent her part of the white fang. After earning the trust of Salem, she is assigned a job. To infiltrate Beacon and to help take it down. Ruby now has to go through meeting Blake and trying not to fall for her. As Ruby grows connected with her team she doesn't want to disappoint Adam or Salem. Should she be Evil or Good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Good Or Evil?**

**Prologue- Meet Ruby Taurus**

Summer panted as she ran through the alleyways. Her white cloak wrapped around her baby as blood ran down Summer’s face. 

“You can run but you can’t hide~” Someone said from a distance making Summer run faster. Suddenly Summer tripped and fell as she hit her head on a rock. Summer breathed heavily as she sat up and held her baby close to her.

“I love you my rose…” Summer said to her baby while tears fell onto the baby’s face. Suddenly Summer gasped as a sword went through her stomach. She coughed out blood as she fell to the ground still holding her baby close to her. A 14 year old man stood there stunned as his mentor just killed the woman. He had horns on his head as his black and red hair brightened in the moonlight. 

“Come on Adam our job is done here.” The older man said to the bull faunus/ Adam as he stared at the laying form of Summer. Suddenly a sound of a baby come from a bundle of white cloak. Adam bended down and picked up the baby to see the innocence in the big silver eyes. A smile made its way to the baby’s face as it giggled. Adam blushed than started to smile. 

_ ‘I feel so attached to this human, I should be wanting to kill it… but I feel protect of it.’  _ Adam frowned a bit before hugging the baby close to him before walking over to his mentor. The mentor growled but stopped when he saw the baby's eyes.

“Silver eyes, that's really rare. She will be very useful.” The man said with a smirk as Adam smiled while looking at the baby.

“Hi Ruby Taurus.”  


	2. Chapter One-New Recruit

  
  
  


**Chapter One- The New Recruit**

Ruby sighed as her long black and red tipped hair laid in a long ponytail. She wore her leather training clothes as she was drenched in sweat. She had just finished working out for 4 hours and she was exhausted. She was 9 and she acted like she was 20. She laid back on the container she sat on as she closed her eyes. The first few years she was here, the white fang did not welcome her for she was a human. But her brother was there for her every step of the way. Once Ruby started to grow strength they started to respect her. Suddenly white fang members started to run around in a panic as Ruby quickly grabbed on member.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asked as the white fang member took a deep breath.

“Adam is returning.” That made Ruby smile before letting the member leave. Ruby walked up to the door and waited for her brother to come home. Ruby had a sword on her side as the holder had dust clips that were inserted into the sword. Ruby ran up to her brother once he was in view making him fall to the ground. Adam laughed a bit as Ruby was sitting on top of him and smiling.

“Hi brother!!” Ruby yelled making Adam pat Ruby’s head.

“Hello Ruby.” Adam suddenly sneezed when a rose petal fell on his nose.

“Sorry about that.” Ruby said with a smile as rose petals scattered around when Ruby used her semblance. Adam sighed and shaked his head while smiling.

“Can you get off me now Ruby?” Ruby quickly got off of Adam before helping him up. Ruby smiled before getting on her tippy toes and fixing Adam’s mask.

“You look better without the mask.” Ruby said with a wink as Adam just rolled his eyes.

“Did you finish training?” Ruby nodded while walking with Adam to the warehouse

“When are we going on another mission?” Ruby asked Adam who smirked.

“Tonight. We need to raid a warehouse full of dust, but we have a new recruit joining us today.” Ruby slightly groaned and rolled her eyes as she put her hands on the back of her head and leaned her head back.

“Great, let's hope that this time the recruit doesn’t mess it up.” 

Ruby and Adam stranded on a roof checking out the warehouse. Ruby had binoculars as she was scouting out the guard post. Ruby had a black clock on that had the white fang symbol in red on the back. She wore a white fang mask as a scar ran down her face. Adam wore his normal clothes as he crouched next to Ruby holding his weapon.  Suddenly a person that was clocked in black landed on the roof. Ruby looked up at the woman standing there. She was around Ruby’s age maybe a year older. She wore a black mask and her amber eyes shined in the light. She had a bow on top of her head as her raven hair fell down back and shoulder. Ruby sighed and stood up while putting the boniclers back. 

“What do you got planned?” Adam asked Ruby who looked back at the warehouse and frowned.

“There are a lot of guards stationed inside. We need to be stealthy or draw the guards out before we do anything with the dust.” Ruby spoke as she looked back at the warehouse trying to think of a plan.

“I got a plan.” Ruby said not giving time for the new recruit say anything. 

Adam killed the last man before the warehouse was clean of all the guards. Ruby sighed as she wiped the blood off of her shirt. The new recruit cringed how Ruby was so emotionless when killing the guards. Adam drew out the guards from the warehouse as the recruit and Ruby killed/knocked out the rest. The recruit sighed as she took a look at the refined dust. 

“What’s your name.” Ruby asked the recruit getting her attention. The recruit hesitated and took a deep breath.

“Blake.” The recruit/Blake said not even questioning Ruby who she was. She already knew, the human kid who grew up with the white fang. She may only be 10 but she she has the mind and physical strength of a 18 year old. Ruby Taurus. 

“I’m guessing you already know who I am. You did a nice job today Blake.” Ruby said catching Blake and Adam off guard. Adam knew Ruby and she hated newbies as they always mess up with the job. Blake didn’t expect Ruby to have a nice side. 

“We should hurry and get this dust out of here.”

Ruby laid in bed as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn’t stop thinking about that new girl. She was different than the rest of the white fang. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes before the door to her bedroom opened. There stood Adam with a little smile as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Hey, just came to see how you doing.” Adam asked as Ruby sat down and scotted over for Adam who sat down next to Ruby. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes while laying her head on Adam’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, I am just thinking about the new girl. Blake.” Ruby said while holding her brother’s hand.

“Well then, invite her over sometime.” Adam said with a smile. Ruby suddenly grabbed Adam’s mask and took it off. His red eyes shined making Ruby smile more.

“That’s better.” Ruby poked Adam’s nose making me huff a bit before smiling.

“You should be gettin to bed little rose.” Adam got up before putting his mask back on. Ruby smiled and laid down before Adam kissed her cheek before leaving. Ruby yawned softly and slowly felt into a deep slumber. 

Ruby sighed as she walked through the white fang members. They all were hustling around after a huge shipment of dust came in. Ruby was bored and her thoughts were wondering. 

_ ‘I wonder if I get to see Blake again… why do I keep thinking about her!! Ugh!!’ _ Ruby thought before bumping into someone. Ruby fell backwards as Ruby looked at the woman she bumped into. She was 6 foot tall as she had eyes like molten lava. She had a dress that was about three fingers down her thigh. The dress was scarlet with bright glowing flame looking lines running through it.

“I’m sorry ma’am.” Ruby said knowing to respect the people above her. Ruby got up and went to leave but was stopped by the woman.

“You must be Ruby Taurus. I have heard a lot about you for just a 10 year old.” The woman said with a smirk making Ruby blush and nervously laugh.

“Yeah, um I need to get to training. Nice talking to ya.” Ruby said before disappearing in rose petals. The woman smirked and chuckled.

_ ‘I think I found the perfect person master.’ _


	3. Chapter Two- What To Do.

 

**Chapter Two- What To Do**

Ruby sighed as she leaned against a crate. She was sharpening her sword after just got done with training. Her sword was normally white but changed color depending on what kind of dust she used. After sharpening her sword she slashed in the air a few times before sheathing it. Ruby was bored as hell and she didn’t have anything to do. Suddenly there was a sound coming from the training room Ruby was just in. Ruby got up and headed to the room to see Blake, the girl from the other night. She was attacking a dummy while using her semblance to change her position and leaving a form behind her. Ruby watched for a few minutes before the girl stopped and looked at Ruby and froze. Ruby suddenly felt her face heat up before she shaked it.

“Your form is good but if you are trying to surprise attack the person I would use the semblance to mess with him. Like move around in a circle disappearing then reappearing. Than attack from the front were the fragile stuff is. People always go for the back when they have a invisibility semblance or something that will make you move fast. But it must easier to do a one shot blow to the front.” Ruby explained as she leaned against the doorway. Blake hide a blush as this time she didn’t have her mask. 

“Why are you giving me tips? Shouldn’t you be like, I don’t know yelling at me to do something?” Blake was confused. This was her first week and she was so confused for what the process was. 

“Well training is important from here to there so no.  But there is also a time limit. Most members don’t have a semblance so they don't usually train, but the people who do have semblance need to hone their skills.” Ruby finished before entering the training room. 

“Why are you here? Your high ranked… so shouldn’t you be doing high ranked things?” Blake asked making Ruby roll her eyes.

“You ask a lot of questions don’t ya. No, I just got done training, and I may be a high rank but I’m still only 10 years old.” Ruby chuckled before shaking her head. 

“So you are so used to everything and your only 10?” Blake asked scanning the girl. Ruby was as tall as Blake who was 5’1 and she was a year older than her. Ruby nodded before shaking her head once hearing her scroll beep. Ruby grabbed it and looked at the text message before holding back a groan. 

“Got any plans later?” Ruby asked as she put her scroll away. 

“No why?” Blake asked as Ruby started to leave. 

“Meet me at the park downtown later tonight. I have a thing to do and I would like to get to know you. Your interesting.” Ruby said before leaving in a flurry of rose petals. Blake blushed a bit before letting out a small smile.

Ruby laid down in the soft grass as the wind blew. It was night as the stars shined above. There was the sound of footprints making Ruby quickly sit up and look at the person. Blake stood there blending in with the darkness other than her eyes. Ruby smiled a bit that was hidden in the darkness.

“Hi Blake, come lay.” Ruby said as she laid back down. Blake hesitated a bit before slowly sitting down next to Ruby.

“Why did you want me to come again?” Blake asked making Ruby chuckle a bit and sigh.

“Blake, how old are you?” Ruby asked avoiding what Blake just asked as she didn’t even know herself. 

“Um 11 why?” Blake asked as Ruby just shrugged.

“It always surprises me how young people are in the white fang and act so much like adults. But I can’t say anything either.” Ruby said while closing her eyes and sighing. 

“Yeah…” Blake replied before Ruby started to ask more questions. By morning rise, Ruby knew a lot about Blake, and Blake knew a lot about Ruby.

“So Adam really isn’t your real brother but you just say that?” Blake asked as Ruby nodded and laughed.

“Yeah, my mom was killed by his mentor because they killed one of their members. Adam saved me and took care of me with his mentor. When I first figured that out I ran away for a day or so till Adam found me and made up with me.” Ruby explained as Blake nodded. 

“Well your brother came up to me and asked me to join the next mission you have.” Blake said as Ruby sighed and shaked his head.

“At least it’s better than someone else.” Ruby winked as Blake rolled her eyes. 

“Do you know what it will be?” Blake asked as Ruby shrugged. 

“Have no clue, have to wait and see.” Ruby and Blake sit together on a building as they wait for Adam. Today they were going on a assassin mission as it was a huge mission. Ruby didn’t know who the people were but only knew that they were big people. Blake didn’t want to kill anyone but wanted to make a good impression on the two and to make way to faunus kind. Ruby took a deep breath and looked at the night sky that was littered with stars. 

“I hope this doesn’t take to long.” Ruby said as she swung her feet back and forth that were off the ledge. Blake snickered at Ruby’s impatience. 

“It’s not like you have anything to do after this.” Blake said as Ruby just rolled her eyes and quickly stood up. 

“Well I don’t like waiting.” Ruby said before Adam started to walk onto the roof making Ruby quickly glance at him. Adam gulped a bit from the glare that Ruby was giving him. 

“Wow Ruby, I was only late 3 minutes.” Adam said as Ruby continued to glare. Adam and Blake sighed and shaked their head before Adam cleared his throat. 

“I betting you want to know what this mission is.” Adam said as he looked up at the building in front of them.

“This is where the wife and daughter of the schnee family are staying. And our mission is to kill them.” Adam said making something in Ruby heart ach. She understood why they had to do this, but a girl who has no business in any of this. They just kill her? Ruby gritted her teeth in frustration before sighing. Blake held back a scream, she didn’t want to kill anyone especially a girl who was her age. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Ruby said in a emotionless voice as she blocked off her emotions. Her face was cold as she put on her mask. Blake gulped a bit as Adam sighed but nodded. 

“Mom!!” A girl with snow white hair yelled while tears fell down her eyes. A man that had bright red hair and horns stuck his sword into her mother. The girl was being pulled away by a girl that was bigger than her. She had cold silver eyes that glowed as she wore a mask. She wore all black. When they were away from her mother and the man the girl sighed before pulling the girl close to her. 

“You hide in that chimmany and stay quiet.” the woman or Ruby said in a cold tone as she pushed the white haired girl into the chimney. 

“I don’t want to kill you. I’m so sorry for your mothers lost but this is something that will help faunus kind.” Ruby said as she closed the chimney door as there the girl sat there quickly. 

“Blake clone.” Ruby said before there was footsteps coming from the left and right sides.

“Did you finished the girl.”

“Yes Adam, she’s dead.”

“Good, we need to leave before more guards come.” After that three sets of footsteps could be heard walking away. The girl started to cry as she got out and walked to her mother. Her mother laid there blood seeping out of her. Her eyes were open and lifeless. The girl fell next to her mother's body and cried till she was separated with her mother. Weiss sniffed as she sat alone, everything was going through Weiss’s head. Suddenly she felt like she was being picked up to see her sister. Weiss started to cry in her sisters arm as her sister stroked her hair. 

“It’s okay Weiss, I’m here...shhh.”

Ruby sighed as she looked at the wall of her bedroom. That girl would have been better of dead so she didn’t have to experience the sadness of her mother. But she couldn’t let that girl die for a “good cause.” Ruby took a deep breath before closing her eyes and leaning against the wall behind her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door making Ruby jump a bit before getting up and opening the door. There stood Adam with his mask off making his soft ruby eyes shine. 

“Hey Adam, come in.” Ruby said while opening the door and closing it when Adam walked into the room. Adam smiled before picking up Ruby making her yelp before laying her on the bed. Ruby blushed as Adam laid next to her.

“So, what’s bothering you little petal?” Adam asked as he started to stroke his sisters hair. Ruby sighed softly and closed her eyes and laid on Adam’s chest.

“Just thinking about that girl…” Ruby said softly making Adam humm and nod.

“You didn’t really kill her, did you.” Adam said more of a demand than an question.

“Yeah… I didn't. I couldn’t.” Ruby said as she shaked her head and continued. “She was my age Adam, she didn’t deserve to die just because she was a daughter of the Schnees. I couldn’t bring myself to it.” Adam sighed and nodded understanding. They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Ruby spoke.  

“I’m sorry Adam… I failed you…” Ruby said while getting up away from Adam. But Adam kept Ruby were she was, tightening his grip on her.

“Its okay Ruby, you didn’t fail me. I understand what that would have been like Ruby. That’s why I didn’t want you to be killed. I couldn’t kill a baby that her mother was just murdered… so, I took you under my wing. And you became my sister.” Adam said as Ruby nodded before closing her eyes and leaning against Adam. 

“I hope it stays that way.” 

“Me too little Rose.”


	4. Chapter Three- Letting You Down

**Chapter Three- Letting You Down**

**A Few Years Later**

“Blake wait up!!” Ruby yelled as she quickly put on her red jacket and grabbed her weapon. Blake ran making her way through the warehouse with Ruby tagging behind her. Once Blake stopped they were outside as it was chilly out as the leaves slowly glided through the sky.

“Why must you do that to me…” Ruby said between breaths as she sat down in the grass. Blake laughed as she sat down next to Ruby. 

“Because, plus it was worth it… it’s amazing outside.” Blake said before laying back and taking a deep breath of the chilly air. Ruby nodded and watched the leaves glide in the sky as they fell to the ground. Ruby laid next to Blake as they sat there together and watching the sky. 

“Ruby Taurus?” Ruby sat up to see a white fang guard as Ruby looked at the white fang guard with no emotion.

“Who asks.” 

“High Leader summons you.”

The two doors shut behind Ruby as she walked to the high leaders chair. There sat a woman on the chair with two tiger ears coming out of her head. Ruby got on her knee and looked down as she also noticed Adam standing next to the high leader. 

“Ruby Taurus, You look better in person.” The high leader stood as she crossed her arms behind her. Ruby gulped as she stayed were she was.

“Thank you ma’am.” Ruby forced out as the high leader stood in front of Ruby before grabbing Ruby’s chin and lifting it up.

“Call me Sienna, Sienna Khan.”

“So you're telling me that if I hijack a train with Adam and Blake I will become a leader of a station out west?” Ruby summarized everything the high leader or Sienna Khan had just said to Ruby.

“Yes, you may not be faunus, but you are a great leader and will lead our cause with an iron fist.” Sienna Khan said as Ruby, Adam and Sienna sat at a table as they sipped on tea. They are discussing the hijack and what will be needed. Ruby sighed as she rubbed her temples. All of this was annoying her as everything they discussed turned out to ruins. 

“We should kinda just wing it. We know what is there and we have the power and mind to do it. We could bring some extra supplies but I think that if we go through with a plan it won't work.” Ruby spoke from her mind as she didn’t mean to say it out loud. Both faunus looked at her in shook before a smirk come on there faces.

“Ruby is right.” Adam said as he nugged Ruby a bit.

“Then you do what will be needed but don’t go try and kill yourselves.” Adam and Ruby bowed before leaving and going back to the base. There was Blake who was waiting for the two outside.

“So what did the high leader want with you two?” Blake asked while Ruby sighed softly.

“She said she would give me my own station out west, but I’ll have to hijack a schnee train and come back with most of the dust.” Ruby said as they sat down at a table in the warehouse.

“Wow Ruby… that’s a big honer.” Blake said with a bit of a forced smile.

“Yeah, I didn’t even say anything to her. Apparently, some lady who works with us recommended you after seeing you in action or something.” Adam said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Ruby scuffed while rolling her eyes while crossing her arms.

“Well, I’m going to bed. So should you too. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Ruby said before standing up and walking to her room. Blake sighed while biting her lip before leaving Adam.

Ruby woke up to a knock on the door as she looked at her alarm clock.

_ ‘2:00’ _  Ruby mentally groaned before standing up and opening the door. There stood Blake with a frown and looking down as she looked concerned. 

“Blake? What are you doing here?” Ruby yawns while stretching and rubbing her eyes. 

“Ruby… I’m sorry that I woke you, but I wanted to talk to you..” Blake muttered making Ruby open the door wider letting Blake in. Blake sat down onto Ruby’s bed as Ruby sat next to her her.

“So… What you wanna talk about?” Ruby asked as Blake sighed while closing her eyes.

“What will happen with me… when you go to the new station…” Blake looked down while mourning a bit before Ruby laughed a bit.

“No Silly! You’re going to stay with me.” Ruby smiled as Blake ket frowning before crossing her arms close to her chest. 

“What are you going to do… will you kill humans, your own kind?” Blake looked at Ruby in concerned while she sighed and closed her eyes.

“I… I don’t know Blake… honestly I don’t want to talk about it.” Ruby laid her head down on Blake’s shoulder while slowly starts to fall asleep. Blake blushed dark red while she could hear Ruby breath in and out slowly. 

“Great… she’s asleep.” Blake smiled a bit before laying Ruby down and putting a blanket over her. 

“I’m sorry… for what I’m going to do tomorrow.” Blake muttered before kissing Ruby’s forehead and leaving. 

The red leaves fall down to land as the wind hit the trees. Ruby sighed softly as Blake and herself sat down on the grass as they waited for Adam to come. They wore there heist outfits as Ruby had her hood and mask on. Blake wore nothing but her bow as always and was frowning. Ruby looked over at Blake worried before clearing her throat.

“Hey you okay?” Ruby asked making Blake snap out of her thoughts.

“O-Oh yeah!!” Blake smiled while hugging. Ruby went to go and talk but was stopped by Adam clearing his throat.

“Time to go ladies, we have a train to catch.” Adam said jokingly while standing up and helping Blake up. The three started to run before sliding down a hill to see a train speed bye. Ruby grabbed her two teammates before using her semblance before landing on the train. Ruby bended down and pulled open a hatch before letting her other two teammates. Once all three were in it was pitch black before red lines appear before robots turned on with red lights. They surrounded Ruby and her teammates as they stood ready.

“State your Identification.” One of the robots said before Ruby smirked and draws her sword before slicing one of the robots. The robots started to shoot their weapons as the three sliced and destroyed the robots before Ruby gasped.

“MOVE!” Ruby yelled before pushing her two teammates before as they fell to the ground. a huge beam of light hit the back of the cargo and making a huge hole. Out of the dark came a big meck, it had four legs that were like spider as its torso was big to see huge guns on its shoulder.

“Spider Droid!! Scatter!!” Ruby yelled as she ran outside the hole as her team followed her. The Spider robot bursted out of the cargo as the team surrounded around the droid. Ruby and Adam slashed at one of the droids legs, as Blake went from the back. Ruby and her team back off before Ruby smirked.

“Adam, charge. Well give you time.” Ruby said before her and Blake went attacking the droid. After a few hits Ruby and Blake were thrown back as the droid went to attack Adam. Adam smirked before using his semblance and cutting the droid in half before disappearing into dust. 

“We did it Team!!” Ruby cheered before turning to were Blake was only to see her gone. Ruby looked behind her as there Blake was cutting a part of the trian off. Ruby looked at Blake with betrayal and sadness.

“I’m sorry Ruby..” Blake said softly before disappearing into the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this would have went out earlier but My wifi went down and so did my power so yay? Sorry for it being late and happy thanksgiving!!!!


End file.
